Yoshihiro: A Togashi Tale
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: Watch young Yoshihiro as he endures life with a couple of strange people...and the baddies on the loose! Series of long-shots depicting everyday life of an amateur writer, a HXH-obsessed sister, stereotypical parents, and a Pocky-addicted grandmother.
1. Meet the Togashi's

**TO MY ENGLISH TEACHER MS. F: If you happened to click on this story because you googled my Mary Armstrong speech, I hope you do not think that I've been plagiarising. This is my account and my story. My Mary Armstrong speech was done before I posted this fanfiction. 9/8/10 **

**Plot: **It all began on that fateful day. Poor Yoshihiro was dragged by his sister to an anime convention. When she disappeared among the crowd of fans due to her uncontrollable excitement, he was suddenly confronted by four 'cosplayers'. They claimed that they were not cosplaying, but real fictional characters who were released out of their manga, into his world. Yes, it's the protagonists of Hunter X Hunter. They seek help from Yoshihiro as their fates rest in the boy's hand. It is revealed to him that he was the reincarnation of the original Togashi. Since the manga was on a long hiatus, it is up to young Yoshihiro to complete it. The characters have only six months to live. If Yoshihiro doesn't complete the manga, the characters will disintegrate, and any memories of Hunter X Hunter will disappear from everyone. Time is the essence.

Wait, there's more.

Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio were not the only ones who escaped. The Spiders are on the loose. The mad jester is lurking about...

**Note: **Please do not be intimidated by thick paragraphs and my complicated plot! If it is scaring you, feel free to click on that back button up there in the top left corner. All is written in 2nd person, cause we'll all be involved!

**DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

* * *

**Yoshihiro: A Togashi Tale**

We are currently in the year 2050. So many things have happened: technology was a sonic boom, global greenhouse gas emissions were halved, human androids were able to reproduce, and the average life expectancy was well over 90 years old. Houses took an abstract shape, cars no longer needed fuel nor oil to operate, and everything looked futuristic. Despite the many changes in the economy and environment, Earth had always been, and will always be teetering between life and death as long as human minds -the most lethal of weapons- continue to rule the planet. I could go on forever listing the events of people rising to power and several animals going extinct, as well as new species found. However, I am not here to brag the world's accomplishments. In fact, I'm going to position the spotlight on a certain house in the quiet streets of the Yamagata Prefecture of Honshu, Japan. Excuse my rather clichéd introduction of this family, but anyway, here goes...

MEET, _the_ Togashi's.

One dad. One mom. One sister. One brother.

The father's a typical, hard-working man who earns a decent living for his family. In the mornings, you would find him seated on the edge of his toilet seat as he clutches the weekly newspaper, eagerly digesting in reports from Yamagata. He strives to improve life at home by constantly upgrading gadgets and technology around the household. Women, please do not be deceived by his handsome features. Although he disagrees with his daughter's clothes, which showed too much skin, he is a pervert at heart. Thankfully, his mind is not extremely corrupted. Panties and bikinis are enough to fulfill his appetite; nothing more explicit.

Let's move on to the mother. She is very intelligent and diligent, and I praise the father for picking such a woman for his wife. Do not ask me why she chose him as her husband; that is light years beyond my understanding. The kitchen is her darling, so beware: stealing cookies and staining the tablecloth is STRICTLY PROHIBITED. Leaving the fridge door opened and banging pots and pans will lead to further consequences. You have been warned. They are not pleasant. Break her rules, and you will get your rear end beaten up until it blooms. I repeat: YOU WILL GET A BEATING. Ask the father for he has endured many of these experiences, before you attempt any of these misdeeds.

And there's the sister. She goes by the name of Yuukine; a bright and gullible girl she is, though everyone calls her Yuu. She belongs to the socialising category. As mentioned before, she has a wardrobe filled with the best brands, most of which showed too much skin. She has an enormous taste for J-Pop, and an expert of procrastination. What separates her from stereotypical 16 year-old girls is her love for a particular shounen anime. Hunter X Hunter was the name. Still think she's ordinary? You're wrong. She's a HARDCORE Hunter X Hunter fan; one who has watched the series for countless times, one who collects every single merchandise available (through Ebay as well), and one who loves all the characters, no matter how perverted, bucked-teeth, or sadistic they are.

Finally, I shall introduce the youngest of the family. Meet Yoshihiro Togashi, otherwise known as Yoshi-kun, Yoshi-chan, Yoshi-pon, Yoshi-pipi, or to make life easier, just plain Yoshi will do. Very intellectual, very prudent, and VERY obstinate. Unlike his sister, he has no interest what so ever in anime or cartoons and such. Only 10 years old; this little boy spends most of his time watching the news, playing Wii v.4.01, karate training, eating, sleeping, and breathing. Although he has a couple of friends, he's not the out-going type. One last note before I move on, be very cautious around his pet rock when that boy's around. No, Eon doesn't bite. Just make sure to treat it with your utmost care. If you happen to offend little Eon, I advise you pack your luggage and get out of Asia. Yoshihiro will do anything to avenge his pet rock.

Oh, Merlin's Toenails! I forgot about grandma Togashi. Short-term memory she has; she's very old, in other words, she's ANCIENT. And her hearing's even worse. She has this bizarre obsession with Pocky Sticks. _Dark chocolate _Pocky Sticks, which probably explains her long years. Dark chocolate doesn't contain as much sugar as normal chocolate, and scientific research shows that it delays cancer, I tell you. Take grandpa Togashi as an example. His overpowering affection for white chocolate Pocky Sticks has done nothing but dug his early grave.

_R.I.P_

_Grandpa Togashi._

Let us have a minute's silence as we commemorate the passing of grandpa Togashi. Curse his white chocolate Pocky Stick obsession.

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N: DO NOT expect this to be updated regularly. I will be relying on the plot bunny; wherever it goes, I follow. I am a wanderer :) **

**I had originally intended this to be a 'OC into HXH world' fic, but those are waaay too common these days ;p So...why not try HXH into OC world fic? Well, Yoshihiro isn't really an OC but you get it. This will be a series of long-shots depicting Yoshihiro's everyday life with the hunter characters, which will *fingers crossed* be ensued by crack :3 And hopefully, you will enjoy the future mind-numbing chapters! XD**


	2. The Philosophy Behind Pocky Sticks

**CH 2 -editing- in accordance to S. oh god I forgot all about 2050 and Japan! Guess I'm a bit too light on this fic ^^' Thank you S for pointing out the mistakes and stuff I could improve on. I REALLY APPRECIATE your constructive criticism, you make a great beta reader XD English is one of my worst subjects dammit...**

**DISCLAIMER: I have mentioned some stuff below that already exists, names included (Yuukine is the only name and OC I made up so far). They do not belong me, so don't go chucking lighting bolts, not that I really care if you do anyways haha^^ But if you do feel that I have insulted something (which I don't have any intention to do so), please tell me. I could always change it :) Happy reading!**

* * *

Grandma Naoko drew two white-chocolate Pocky Sticks out from a box, and passed one on to her grandson. Kneeling beside her, Yoshihiro took the stick and held it firmly between the flat surfaces of his palms. They closed their eyes, then muttered their thanks and prayers for Grandpa Togashi who was currently in the other world. They bowed. The old woman then took her grandson's stick along with hers and slipped both into the incense pot which was filled with the dusty remains of incense sticks and hints of biscuit crumbs. For the conclusion of their ritual, they kow-towed. The two sat upright on their knees and opened their eyes to gaze at the photo of Grandpa Togashi who flashed them back a hyperactive smile, probably from the excessive consumption of white-chocolate.

"Ne, Nao-baa-san...why are we using Pocky Sticks instead of incense sticks?" Yoshihiro eyed his grandma with mocking curiosity.

The old woman smiled and rested her hands gently on her lap. "Well you seeee...Grandpa Togashi favours white-chocolate Pocky Stick. So why not use them instead? He'll be a lot more happier, and plus it's faaar more cheaper."

"I know that, but it doesn't follow the traditional procedure, and they don't even burn."

"Ah! Then that makes it even more convenient! It doesn't create a mess and we can use them over and over agaaain! Think about the environment too, Yoshi-wan. We don't need matchsticks anymore. And do you know what the best thing about these substitutes is? They're EDIBLE!"

The 10-year old boy glared at his supposedly insane grandmother through half-lidded eyes, "Nao-baa-san, you are soo cheap."

The woman shrugged then dug into her kimono pocket and pulled out another Pocky Stick box; this time, _dark _chocolate. "Pocky Stick, Yoshi-pon?"

The little one shook his head.

Heavy footsteps thudded down the corridor. Suddenly, a young girl whipped past the door with a comb in her mouth while she gathered her black hair in a ponytail. Upon spotting her little brother, she stopped abruptly and grabbed hold onto the door frame before she slipped on her socks. "Oh! There you are," she said with the comb still clasped between her teeth.

"Nee-chan! That is DISGUSTING!" the little boy scowled and pointed at the comb. His sister made a rude face in reply.

"Yuu-pipi! Would you like a Pocky Stick...?"

"No thanks, Nao-baa-san!" And with a swipe of her arms, she grabbed her sibling without warning and hauled the squirming boy through the kitchen, out towards the entrance of their home. While passing through, she dumped the comb on the kitchen bench and called out, "Kaa-san! We're going out now!"

"Take care, Yuu-chan! Don't forget water, and some food, and money! If you don't come back with your brother in one piece, I am going to beat you up until you look like one of PICASSO'S MASTERPIECES!"

The girl laughed and ushered her brother into the back seat. Her mother threatens them with the most amusing phrases. Some included: "I'll whack your bum until it sprouts RAFFLESIA'S!" or "You eggplant! I shall slap your cheek until your mouth moves 90 degrees from its original place, and it will stay there PERMANENTLY." She never acted according to her words. The children loved their mother. She's an awesome woman.

The teenager plopped onto the driver's seat, and just before she slammed the door, Grandma Naoko bustled out the house and waved. "Doooon't forget my Pocky Stick, Yuu-rin!"

"Yeah! I won't!" Yuukine slammed the door and took off.

Clearly, Yoshihiro was not pleased with what has just happened. He crossed his arms and displayed a face jam-packed with scorn and irritation, "NEE-CHAN! You can't just kidnap me. I haven't even changed my clothes yet! Toga-jii-san won't be happy with you!"

"Sorry! I was in a rush, and mum wanted me to take you too. Plus your clothes look all right for going out. "

The young boy glared at his sister through the front mirror of the car. "And where exactly are we going?"

"To Animania! EEEEEEEYAAAAA I can't wait to see some Hunter cosplayers and buy the merchandise!"

Yoshihiro sighed with annoyance. "Pff. You and that Hunter X Hunter..." he muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The anime convention was a bee hive. The place was buzzing with people wearing crazy wigs and outlandish costumes. Stalls selling their merchandise were scattered everywhere, creating a maze that only experienced otaku's can find their way out. Store holders shouted out their sales and excellent quality figurines and plushies; specially imported from Japan (which were -strangely enough- made in China). From time to time you would see a pink-hair ninja passing by, a pirate with a straw hat, or perhaps, a red-head carrying a rose whip. Hey, did you see that dog demon with the Tetsusaiga tied to his waist? I think I just saw a little boy hurling pokeballs on the floor.

Yoshihiro was holding on firmly to his sister's hand, when all of a sudden, she squealed and tugged away roughly. In a flash of lightning, she was gone. The 10-year old began to panic. "What the...NEE-CHAN! Where are you?"

But he was swallowed up by the crowd of eccentric fans and cosplayers soaked in their ecstasy. Yoshihiro darted his eyes around frantically, "NEE-CHAN! Mum's gonna smash you into one of Picasso's paintings if you don't come!"

Several inquisitive faces turned to his direction, staring at him as if he was out of his mind. Shrugging off the matter, they continued off with their business.

"Nee-chan..." he mumbled in despair. He started to take a few cautious steps around the place, staring at passer-bys for a familiar face. Engrossed with his hunt, he accidentally bumped into a man clad in a fur-collared coat.

"S-Sorry!" Yoshihiro stuttered and looked up. He was met with obsidian orbs so cold, that it sent a chilling spasm up his spine. The eyes penetrated his skin and froze him on the spot. The stranger took a few moments scrutinising the boy before bending down until he was at eye-level. He grasped Yoshihiro's hand, and placed an object on his palm.

"Take care of it," the man spoke in a cool and smooth voice, and perhaps, with a faint trace of plea, "until...we meet again."

Yoshihiro lowered his eyes and stared blankly at a key-ring figurine lying on his palm. He fingered the eight spindly legs and the black, plastic body. He looked back up to ask for the man's identity, but he was nowhere in sight. Yoshishiro stood there dumbly until his instincts eventually urged him to keep looking for his sister. Pocketing the key-ring, the boy stumbled through crowds of swordsman from ancient eras and bands of Vocaloids.

He tried one more time. "NEE-CHAAAN!"

Unaware of where he was heading to, he crashed (yet again) into another cosplayer. Without regarding whoever the victim was, he bowed his head repeatedly in apology, slightly frustrated with his carelessness. He hated this so-called anime convention. What next? Maybe some random gramps would offer him his dentures for a handsome price. Or possibly a second-hand Barbie doll whose hair was cut unprofessionally by a youngster (which now resembled some mad scientist's hairstyle after a chemical explosion) will be hurled on his face? A plastic pear key-ring perchance? Crashing into the famous Osamu Tezuka? Wait, this is going too far...

In spite of those sarcastic thoughts that were whirling around the little boy's head, he was answered with a warm laugh. A teenager no older than 20 gazed at him with the most beautiful cerulean eyes. The older boy smiled. "Lost?"

Yoshihiro nodded, whose eyes were threatening to spill unshed tears. _Finally! Someone who understands me! After he helps me find nee-chan, we can go home!_

The older boy chuckled. "I would have liked to help you, but since I had just arrived here not long ago, I think I'm lost too. Um, do you know where we are?"

The little one groaned, all faith and hope plummeted down into the dark pits of hell. Yoshishiro sighed, "This is Animania; an anime convention that sells anime, manga, and merchandise specially imported from Japan (*cough cough* MADE IN CHINA). This is also the place where fans and cosplayers gather."

"Ah...I see now. I thought I just saw a guy dressed up like me. Anyway, do you know a boy around 140cm high, has black tousled hair, dark brown eyes, by the name of Yoshihiro Togashi?"

"..."

"Do you know anyone who fits this description?"

"..."

"...no?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"I'm not deaf you know."

"Yes, but...you're not answering."

"...um, he'd standing right in front of you. Happy?"

"..."

* * *

**CH 3: Turns out that everyone from the manga was dumped into Animania. The Spiders had probably already left the place due to the large number of people present. So where in Merlin's mole is the other three protagonists, and Yoshihiro's sister? Gon's probably in the merchandise area, and Killua in the refreshments...WHAT? LEORIO'S IN THE 18+ ROOM? WHAT'S HE DOING THERE? WHO'S GONNA FETCH HIM? And he's not the only familiar figure in the room...**


End file.
